Pararell universes of Parodies
by historiafan8763
Summary: It's a bird! No it's a plane!, No it's a portal! And as usual somebody messes up again! (No it's not England!) What will happen when two universes of craziness collide? Chaos of course! T for language.
1. The Portal of Beginnings

Pararell Universes of the parodies

1. The Portal of Beginnings

I don't own Hetalia of course.

* * *

"England, you sure this spell won't go wrong, right?" Romania asked.

It was a bit of a musty room, with piles of books in the corners and some just strewn across the table. In the center of the room were two pentacles, one with a shining jewel in the middle. The other pentacle had three nations in it, England, Romania, and Norway.

"Of course. I have testified the book multiple times to see a loophole and there was none." England replied a bit haughtily to the Romanian nation.

"You do remember that the portal jewel is mine, England?" Norway inquired to the now flustered British nation while petting his fairy.

"O-of course, I do!" England snapped."Now come on, are we activating this thing or not?"

The three countries started to glow wiith an aura, each coloured differently. Red, blue, green combined to make white as the chanting grew louder. The jewel lifted up in the air, reflecting the white magic. The air seemed to tremble beneath the jewel then abruptly tore. What appeared as a black hole that seemed to be woven with glowing strands of multicoloured light. Then with a flash of light the hole was gone, leaving the jewel alone.

It was over.

The nations have released the breath they have been holding and started to relax.

"See? It worked out like I said!" England looked very proudful of himself, a wide smirk situated on his face.

"Yeah, yeah England, let's try to be a bit more quiet. Moldova might wake up beause of all this racket."

"Okay, but who's going to get the jewel?"

"Shouldn't Norway get it? He IS the owner of it after all."

"Hey, I'm the one who FOUND the spell, shouldn't I get to keep it? With Norway, you'll never know if one of the Nordics can mess with it!"

"...You just want to study it, don'tcha England?" Romania laughed as Norway's remark blew England out of the water, leaving said nation spluttering.

" 's okay. You can keep it. Just promise you won't do anythin' weird with it."

"Who do you think I am?!" England grumbled as he pocketed the glowing gemstone.

"Now that's settled, I call this magic trio meeting to be officially over! Next meeting is tomorrow at Norway's house 12 o'clock sharp! Now shoo before Moldova wakes up."

* * *

(In England's basement)

_'Now how does this jewel function?' _England was struggling with the jewel on his old worn table he used for grinding potion ingredients.

"England, it's past midnight."

"Already?! Damn, I better get some rest for tomorrow. Thanks for telling me Tink"

"You're welcome!"

"Don't play rough, okay?"

"Okay!"

However as soon as England left the basement, all of England's magical friends crowded over to the table.

"Hey look at this, it's so pretty~" As expected the fairies fawned over it.

"I want it for my collection."

"You have a jewel collection, Hook?"

"Shut up Tink!"

"Oh dear, they're at it again." Flying mint bunny perched on Uni's back dejectedly, sighing."I wish they would just stop."

"Can I try stopping them?"

"Sure you can Uni, but I wouldn't bet on it working."

The unicorn's horn started to glow, and a potion bottle levitated off a shelf. It moved right above the arguing duo and emptied itself.

Except the potion didn't hit them.

It hit the jewel instead.

Oops.

* * *

_OMG a cliffhanger. Yes I just decided this story will be another story entirely because this is a long project. but updates are going to be kind of sparse sometimes. Anyways, please R&R!_


	2. A Drinking Party with Magical Mishaps

Pararell Universes of Parodies

A Drinking Party with Magic Mishaps

I don't own Hetalia or SATW.

* * *

_'I am never letting Denmark have rakija in his house again.' _Norway thought as his troll punched a drunk Denmark into a wall. The house was completely trashed complete with bottles rolling around on the floor, but it really didn't matter much to Norway because the house belonged to Denmark.

"Stupid bro, y're gonna wake Ice up when he has a hangover." Norway said with his characteristic deadpanning.

"D'ne takin' care 'f him?" Sweden peered down from the second floor on his rockingchair.

"Yes, and how's Fin?" The Finn in question had passed out after drinking over half of Denmark's drinking supply and started swearing in slurred finnish until he fell out of his chair.

" 's sleeping." A rare small smile was present on his usual stoic facade as Sweden poured himself a cup of coffee.

It happened when Norway was about to check on Iceland. Something began to tingle in his head, making him stop dead in his tracks. On a hunch he looked out the window.

And saw a huge ball of light coming straight to the house.

Right before the light hit the house however, a dome flashed out of nowhere to surround the house from the oncoming projectile. Norway stood still as the projectile started to seemingly melt into the dome sizzling like oil on a frying pan.

"Nor?" Norway still hadn't moved from his position."Y' okay?"

"I" Norway slowly said."am going to KILL England. Sveridge please tell me when Iceland recovers from his hangover. I'm going to bed." With that he stalked off to his room.

He didn't realize that this was going to be the last sleep of peace he will have for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile... England spit out his tea.

"You did WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Uni had a remorseful expression that a unicorn could muster which was not very well.

Englsnd suddenly felt a headache blossoming. "It's okay, Uni. But I didn't even know I stored a personality switch potion up there. And if you spilled it on the jewel..."

A sudden realization struck him. "Noway is going to kill me."

* * *

_Yayyyyyyyy I actually finished this chapterrrrrr! Vacation is killing me right now. Sooooooo much work T.T_

_Please R&R!_


	3. Freakouts over Puffins

Pararell Universes of Parodies

Freakouts over puffins

I don't own Hetalia or SATW.

(Satw characters that coincide with the hetalian counterpats will be italicized.)

* * *

The second Iceland opened his eyes, he felt like crap.

Sure he had a few drinks, okay maybe a lot, but the pounding in his head was like the devil itself. His right hand groped around the bedside table to find his puffin in his usual place snoozing away. Only to find nothing.

Now Iceland wasn't a character to get worried so easily. Except when it came to his puffin.

"Mr. Puffin?" He groggily sat up from his bed only to see that his room had gone under some renovations. First of all, his sports gear was out of his drawer and beside his bed. Second, his bookcase was replaced with a shelf full of cosmetics, and a full body mirror complete with gilded edges.

"Great, Dan must have pranked me when I was drunk." Iceland grumbled as he went to the huge mirror to check if Denmark drew on his face like last time. But what he saw wasn't a stupid prank, or himself.

It was a totally different person staring at him.

Iceland did something that was normal for anyone in this situation.

He freaked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Sweden_ was sure that he was dreaming. Because what he saw was something that rivaled with the possibility of pigs flying or _Denmark_ hugging a moose.

_Finland _was **smiling **in his sleep.

_Finland _ NEVER smiled unless his sister was involved.

And of course, he had to record it.

"Aland is so going to crack up when he sees this." Sweden muttered excitedly as he zoomed in the camera to the dozing nation's face. Then at the muffled sound of someone waking up, he bolted out of the room.

"Ah, I think I drank too much yesterday. I hope I didn't make too much trouble." Finland talking? And caring for others' wellbeing?

"Sve, are you there?" The knife happy nation peeked out of his room. Then he said something that shocked the other nation to the core.

"Umm. who are you?"

_Sweden_ stared.

_Finland_ stared.

"_Finland_... I'm _Sweden_, remember? You know, the one who lived with you until _Russia_ kidnapped you?"_Sweden_ was starting to get worried. Sure, _Finland_ had tried to kill him on so many numerous occasions, but in the past they had been good friends.

"No, you're not Sweden. I see you tried to make yourself look like him but it's obvious that you're not him. What did you do with Sweden?" It was clear that Finland was being delusional, but there wasn't anything _Sweden_ can do except try to reason with him and make him not stab every living thing he sees. Then it happened. Sweden's knight in shining armor swooped in to save him in the form of Aland.

" What are you trying to do to _Sweden_?!" Aland was evidently in his finnish mode noted by the steams he was emitting.

"Get out of my way!" A flash of metal glinted in _Finland_'s hands as he swung his weapon around. Aland smoothly intercepted the blow by grabbing his arm expecting a kitchen knife to drop out of his hand. Instead a butt of a sniper rifle jabbed him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Wheezing, Aland fell to the ground while grabbing _Finland_'s leg making both of them tumble to the ground.

"Aland, hold him down for a bit. I think we need a doctor for him. He hasn't been himself today." Sweden hurriedly tapped on his mobile phone.

"What do you mean by delusional?"

"He keeps claiming that I'm not _Sweden_."

"That's not that ba-"

"He smiled."

"Call whoever that can cure him. NOW."

It was then a shout was heard from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME NORWAY IF IT'S ONE OF YOUR MAGICAL FRIENDS I SWEAR AND GIVE ME MY PUFFIN BACK!"

_Finland_ stopped struggling with Aland.

"Ice?"

* * *

_And the story escalates! Next chapter will be in hetalia Finland's POV. Hope I did the action scene justice._

_Please R&R!_


End file.
